Amplification Magic
by battousaisgirl16
Summary: Sequel to Physics and Magic, set during Amplification, 4X24. The team is chasing an UNSUB with Anthrax when Reid gets a call from Amaryllis. Though he loves her to death, she couldn't have called at a worse time. ONESHOT.


**Merry Christmas! Sorry about the wait. It wasn't hard to write, but with work and finals I didn't have the time. So here is the next installment. Enjoy!**

Amplification Magic

"It won't do any good, I am already infected." Reid quickly shut his phone and got to work on sorting through everything in the lab he was trapped in. He was only working for a few minutes when his phone rang. When he saw who it was he paused and took a calming breath. This person could read him better than anyone else he knew. Determined to act as normal as possible, he answered the phone.

"Hey, 'Lis, is everything alright?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Spencer. Something is wrong, I feel it. You're been nervous all day and it got worse just a little bit ago."

Spencer sighed a bit. These kinds of calls were rather common between the two of them, ever since he had come back from England with his team. It was like he and Amaryllis were connected, they could feel the others extreme emotions. Amaryllis could tell when a particularly bad case had come up and he knew when the legislative changes in magical England hit a wall. They weren't completely sure why, but Amaryllis believes it is because of the ritual. Spencer usually didn't mind it at all, he likes knowing that he and Amaryllis knew something was off and nothing he said would convince her otherwise. And this time he couldn't tell her what's wrong.

"We got a new case today, 'Lis. It is local, so a bit more nerve-racking than usual."

"Spencer, I know you aren't telling something." She sounded exasperated. Spencer knew she wouldn't let it go, so he was as honest as he could be without breaking the black out.

"Amaryllis" his tone was kind, but still unyielding "You know that there will be times when I can't tell you everything. This is one of those times." There was only silence on the end of his phone when he finished.

She finally spoke again "I can understand that but can you tell me one thing" She paused, but not enough for him to respond "Are you alright, Spencer, are you safe?"

He closed his eyes and paused slightly before answering "As safe as I have ever been." All he could hope is that she would let it rest, whether she realized he was stretching the truth or that he didn't answer the first part of her question.

Again he was met with silence. Spencer almost spoke again, hoping to reassure her but she finally talked.

"Alright, Spencer, I will let you go. But I have had a bad feeling all day, so you be careful."

"I will, 'Lis, don't worry."

"Promise me Spencer, I am serious"

Spencer knew she wouldn't accept anything less, with a resigned sigh he responded "I promise, Amaryllis. Everything is going to be fine."

"Alright... Alright" She repeated sounded relieved "I will let you go back to work. Call me later?"

"The case is time sensitive. So it may be a while, but I will call you as soon as I can."

"Yeah, okay…_Is breá liom tú, Muirnín._" She conceded.

"_Agus mé leat, daor amháin. Caint leat níos déanaí._"

"_Beannacht_"

* * *

Spencer had gone through the lab. He knew he should go through everything again, to see if he missed anything. But needed to do something first and for that he needed Garcia's help.

"Hey, Reid" She answered the phone.

"Reid? No witty Garcia greeting for me?" he wanted to lighten the mood a bit.

"I can't be my usual bubbly self, when you are where you are?" there was a slight pause.

"I need you to do something for me Garcia."

"Anything."

"I know I can't call Amaryllis or my mom without breaking the blackout."

Garcia took a shaky breath before responding "What do you need?"

"I want you to make a recording for them if something happens to me."

"Oh, sweetie, nothing's going to happen to you. You're going to brilliantly find out who did this and we're going to cure this strain."

"I hope so, but if something does happen I want them to at least hear my voice."

Garcia couldn't really argue with that "Okay, just give me a second."

Spencer waited for the sound of his friends typing to stop before asking if she was ready.

"Ready."

"Hi, mom, this is Spencer. I just wanted you to know that I love you. And I need you to know that I spend every day proud to be your son."

Reid cut off so Garcia spoke "Reid?"

He cleared his throat "Can you, uh, start a new track, or something, for Amaryllis'"

"Yeah" a few key strokes "Go."

"Amaryllis…_daor amháin, _I…I got off the phone with you just a bit ago. I am sorry I had to lie to you. I realize you most likely could tell but I didn't want to worry, especially when I couldn't offer an explanation. To be honest you probably still won't have one. I don't have much time, still in the middle of the case. I just wanted to make sure I got to tell important you are to me." Spencer paused for a breath before continuing on in another language, Garcia couldn't understand what he was saying.

"_Is breá liom tú, a stór amháin. Is mian liom gur féidir linn go raibh níos mó ama. Na éadóchas, tá do gaire ró-álálinn chun fanacht ar shiúl ró-fhada. Nil a agam go bhfuil. Ba mahaith liom féachaint i gcónaí níos mó ná tú.* _I love you, 'Lis, and I'm sorry…"

To Garcia it sounded like he wasn't quite finished, but she heard a door open on his end of the line.

"Gotta go thanks Garcia." He turned to Dr. Kimura who had just walked in, not knowing the tech analyst had tears running down her face.

* * *

"Well, I'll give credit where credit is due. I'm glad I listened to you." The General walked off. Hotch and Morgan shared a look before following to the exit.

"William head straight to the hospital to check on Reid" Hotch explained "I need to go back to the office but you could stay with him" Morgan about to agree, was cut off by his phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID and swore. Hotch looked at him questionally.

"It's Amaryllis" Morgan said as he answered the phone. "Amaryllis? What's up?"

"I know you guys are on case so if I am interrupting just tell me."

"No, you're alright. We got the guy. What do you need?"

There was a pause before she answered "If you guys have arrested him, why isn't Spencer answering his phone?"

It was Morgan's turn to pause; he didn't know what to tell her. The complete truth was out of the question but considering Spencer's current condition he couldn't tell her everything was alright. He must have taken a bit too long to answer because Amaryllis started talking again.

"I know I sound like an over-attached, paranoid, teenage girlfriend. But I have had a bad feeling all day and I know he was fine earlier today."

"Its fine, I didn't think of that. Spencer told me about those vibes you two get." Morgan calmed her "Listen, I can't tell you why, but Reid is in the hospital."

"WHAT! I was hoping I was wrong. What hospital is he at? I can be there in an hour."

Morgan stopped her there "No, Amaryllis."

"I can accept that I can't know how or why he is there. But surely I can sit by him as he recovers."

Morgan sighed "You could come to the hospital but you wouldn't be able to see him. You would have to sit in a waiting room the whole time."

"But…"

"I can't stop you from coming but you wouldn't be able to do anything."

"It is that much of a secret?"

"Yeah, look, I am sorry, Amaryllis."

"It's alright" her voice shook slightly "you say it would be better for me to stay here."

"You wouldn't be able to help any more if you came here."

He heard her take a few shaky breaths "Alright…alright. I assume you can at least keep me in the loop about how Spencer is doing."

"Of course, I am heading to the hospital right now. I will tell you what I can."

"What do you know as of now? Is his life in danger or is it just a precaution?"

"I don't know exactly. Last I heard it was pretty bad, but there was hope."

Morgan heard a small sob before she answered. "Thank you. Could you do one more thing for me?" she said sounding hopeful.

"Almost anything." Morgan promised.

"Before you all left England I gave something to Spencer. It was a stone, it's a dark blue and pretty big but able to be held in your fist." She stopped her explanation here.

"Okay, what do I do with it?"

"Spencer keeps it in his pocket. If it is possible, could you get it and put it in his hand?"

This confused Morgan more than a little bit, but he didn't see a problem with that.

"As long as the doctor's allow it, I will ask."

"Thank you" this was all the response Morgan received. He was about to ask what was so special about this stone but he heard a separate conversation start on Amaryllis side of the line. Amaryllis spoke to him again.

"I actually have to go now, Agent Morgan."

"Okay, I will let you know as soon as I know something new."

"Yeah, alright." They both hung up.

Morgan heaved a sigh of relief and wiped his face with his hands. Hotch just looked at him.

"You seemed really close to telling her."

Morgan just nodded. "Yeah, I know. She is a natural profiler, especially when it comes to Reid. She already knew something was wrong, I wasn't going to be able to convince her otherwise"

Hotch accepted that, he knew it was near impossible to hide something from the British woman, and Morgan didn't actually tell her anything confidential. Hotch also agreed that it was probably for the best that Amaryllis shouldn't come over. The pair reached their SUV and headed straight for the hospital.

* * *

Dr. Kimora left the hospital room and Morgan sat back down next to the bed. Reid settled back down into the pillows. Morgan thought he was going to fall right back to sleep, so he was surprised when his young teammate spoke again.

"How long was I out?"

"A day, so not too bad."

"Amaryllis? She knew something was up, she is probably freaking out." Reid spoke in a rush.

"She was a bit. She called right after we got him. I have kept her as updated as possible."

Reid allowed himself to completely relax and Morgan spoke again. "She almost came here but I convinced her not to. Said she wouldn't be able to do anything" Reid turned his head and looked at him funny. Morgan took as being upset.

"Should I have let her come anyway?"

Reid looked back to the ceiling and heaved a sigh "No. It is probably better this way. She wouldn't be able to come in here." He chuckled a bit "And it is hard enough keeping a secret from her long distance. She would probably have it all figured out in a few days." The two agents shared a laugh.

Reid then moved his hand, glanced at the stone held in his fingers and with a small smile, rested the stone on his heart with his hand resting over it. Morgan had been meaning to ask Amaryllis about the stone but he would always forget when he was talking to her. Since it was on his mind not he figured he would just ask Reid.

"So, Reid, what's with the stone? Amaryllis was really keen on us putting in your hand."

Reid's smile widened and held the stone so Morgan could see it. "It's called a _Carrag Cysylltiad_, or Connection Stone." This didn't really answer Morgan's question so Reid continued.

"The stones come in pairs. They are from a single larger stone that comes from a cave that is very sacred to the Elves. According to Elven myth, this cave is the birthplace of all magic. Amaryllis had been there and she says that it is so saturated in magic that the rocks vibrate and the air hums with power." He paused for a moment, with a faraway look in his eyes "Anyway, apparently there is a limit on how much magic something can hold. So the stones in the cave often split in half because it becomes too much. The elves then take to two halves and smooth them down, so they look more like what I have here."

"You said they were in pairs, so I am guessing Amaryllis has the partner to this one."

"Yep."

"But what do they do?"

In the excitement of his explanation Reid had lifted himself up on his elbows. Before answering Morgan's question he settled into his pillows and held the stone up again.

"I said it was a connection stone, right? That is what it does. You see even though the stone split, the magic within the stone allows it to, in a way remain whole."

Morgan simply raised an eyebrow and Reid knew he still hadn't answered the question fully.

"If I hold the stone in my hand, it would warm from my body heat, right?"

Morgan nodded.

"Well, this works slightly different." Spencer held the stone out for Morgan to take. Morgan held the magical stone in his hand; he felt how warm it was.

"The warmth you feel isn't from my hand, it is from Amaryllis'. Morgan just looked confused so Reid continued to explain "When you hold my stone, you feel Amaryllis' stone."

"So," Morgan started to get it "this heat coming off the stone it because Amaryllis is holding hers."

"Yep, and vise versa" Reid reached for the stone and with it in hand he laid back. After settling down, the stone returned to its place at Reid's heart. Morgan would be willing to bet, that across the ocean, Amaryllis could feel Reid heartbeat through the stones. He realized he better call her. Morgan stood and started to leave the room. He looked back from the door and saw the light bounce off the blue stone. Morgan smiled; he knew that long-distance relationships were hard. He was his friend had found a way to stay close to the woman that meant the world to him.

* * *

*Translation for Spencer's message to Amaryllis:

"I love you, dear one. I wish we could have had more time. Don't despair, your smiles are too beautiful to stay away too long. I don't know if there is a afterlife or not but I hope there is. I would always watch over you."

Cheesy, I know, but hey, he thought he was going to die.

* * *

**There you go, hope you liked it. I don't plan on Amaryllis cha****nging everything about the show. I like how the show is for the most part. I am not going to do a story for every episode either, because Amaryllis simply wouldn't be in every episode.** **The next one will be a tag to the end of 5X01, I am thinking of calling it Nameless, Faceless, Magic. But that isn't final and if anyone had suggestions that will be fine. Also if there is an episode you think she should be in tell me, but know that some might take me a bit to get there. Until next time.**

**Battousaisgirl16  
**


End file.
